Monotony
by Thoughtless7
Summary: Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. One-shot, KaiJack.


**A/N: **Ha ha, I abuse the Harvest Moon fandom with my one-shots so much... XD;; Ah well, surprisingly, this one's not exactly happy crack. Feedback appreciated.

* * *

**Montony**

_"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." --Albert Einstein_

Jack's farm is well managed. The barn and the chicken coop are always cleaned every morning with deft, nimble fingers; his crops are watered at precisely noon with an exact amount of water; and the evenings after his dinner are always spent with the townsfolk. A comfortable monotony that he can't bring himself to break.

And he would scoff as summer rolled around, cursing the weather his first year for breaking his schedule; unable to work through the scorching days without a break. He would find himself taking detours to that little restaurant exclusively open during summer at lunch, the place he wouldn't admit he was mildly interested in, and not _exactly _for the food.

Jack's new schedule settles in after a few of the days of summer pass, moving at the pace of doldrum winds, yet, in a way, he doesn't mind. The man who owns the restaurant is vibrant, worldly, and fun, and his name is Kai. Jack found people like him almost like a television program-- addictive and almost admirable to watch, yet his boldness was nothing he would ever consider in real life.

Jack was in need of stability; having a new farm in the first place was an utter shock that he was still adjusting to, and yet Kai found traveling about as easy as the wind would.

"One place I visit on occasion," Kai would say, brown eyes glinting as they always did when he spoke of his travels, "has a beautiful, large tree inhabited by sprites, surrounded by a forest of crystal trees." Jack noticed he would always add a sense of grand flourish to his manner of speech when he told his stories.

Jack would laugh as he ate his food. "_Crystal _trees, Kai? You're lying."

"I'm telling you, I'm not!"

But the nagging reminder that 'this newly formed schedule will not last' had come to fruition once the summer months had ended. Jack had come that day, sincerely confused by Kai's luggage, and Kai had told the man not to worry. Kai had said that he returned every summer like clockwork, and, with a heavy heart not conveyed, Jack would smile and say he would count on it. And with a sheepish, apologetic smile, Kai would board the boat, waving and shouting, "See you later! I'll write!"

He kept true to his word, and Jack assimilates into this new yearly schedule. Unfortunately, he spends three seasons wishing it was summer, waiting with held breath for letters from Kai, which was a bit unnerving to him. Kai was a great person, but why was it _so hard _to see him go every year...? Why did Jack read over his letters three times over...? Why would he interrupt his perfectly planned day for a snack when he wasn't even hungry every summer...?

"Is something wrong?"

It seemed to be a new catchphrase of Kai's because of Jack's new habit of spacing out, and Kai would stare at him with that concerned look, with crossed arms, and _how can brown eyes, the most unremarkably bland color, be so beautiful on him...?_

"I'm going to get some air, all right?" would come his feeble excuse, as he dashes out of Kai's restaurant, feeling those unmistakable, concerned brown eyes on his back.

Jack had moved here to farm, to make friends, and maybe to wed a pretty, kind _girl. _His plans were being completely screwed up, and Jack needed a bit of time to try to regain his footing.

* * *

A few days later Jack finds himself back at the restaurant, like clockwork. He wasn't completely sure of his current jumbled thoughts, but one thing he was completely sure of: that next day would find Kai aboard that boat to depart again. Whatever Jack was feeling for the man could wait to be examined over three long seasons without entertaining, bold stories and vibrant brown eyes.

At least, that's what he hoped.

"I...don't know when I'll be coming back."

Those words pierced sharply, each syllable falling onto him like a brick once he digested the information. All Jack manages is a weak, confused, "What...?"

"There's this restaurant in the city...it's a year-round place, and it's really cool, with great pay..."

_So it's money? _Jack thinks as his eyes narrow, but the next statement makes his eyes shoot open.

"...and there's sort of this girl..."

"...Oh." A million things Jack wanted to say, maybe even more, and all he can manage is an "oh." Pathetic.

"She...wants to get serious, and well..." Kai trails off, a weak grin on his face.

"Well...that's great, Kai!" Jack says, unable to stomach the information, but knowing that this is what a _friend _did. Jack smiles weakly, trying to hide the sadness in his face. "It's great you found someone..."

"...Yeah." Kai laughs weakly, and the two of them stare for a moment in tense, awkwad silence, the cloud of words desperately wanted to be spoken hanging over them like a rain cloud. The only sound is Jack's dog Koro running about as he played with his ball.

"Do you...uh, do you need help packing...?" Jack asks.

"Oh, ah, I finished. Thanks, though."

"I see." Jack tries not to let himself frown. "So...will you ever visit?"

"Um...the place is kinda far, so..."

"Of course, of course." Jack looks down the slightest bit and prays to the Goddess that his hat hides his eyes. "You'll still write though, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Kai rubs his arm, looking away. "Jack, I..." The words hung in the air for a few moments until Kai shakes his head, not finishing. "I'll miss you though. You're a great guy."

Jack feels the red creep up into his face, and desperately tries to say something, but the words he wants to say, desperate to say, get caught in his throat. Finally, with a look of resignation, Jack finally says, "Well, how about I get one last great lunch of yours...?"

* * *

He can't bring himself to see Kai off.

Jack brings down his hoe to his soil, and silent tears stream down his face. Half of him just wishes for Kai to run to his farm, say that he'll always stay with him, completely forgetting whatever little tramp was in whatever big city, and the other half knows such an idea was absolutely insane. Kai, with his dynamic personality, his blunt truthfulness, his stories, his vibrant brown eyes-- Jack would daydream about how he would run to the dock and lay his feelings on him, and Kai would accept them and love him back, and everything would be okay--

But how could he expect such a thing of a coward like himself...?

He would always be stuck in his simple monotony, and that was no excuse, and yet Jack accepted it...

...Jack's farm is well managed. The barn and the chicken coop are always cleaned every morning with deft, nimble fingers; his crops are watered at precisely noon with an exact amount of water...


End file.
